Chick Flicks Gone Wild
by elanurel
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, short pieces that are exactly 100 words, based on chick flick movies. Some Gen, some Het, existing characters from my 'verses, new characters I wrote just for this and even some Teen!Chesters thrown in for fun. COMPLETE
1. To Fill the Empty Spaces

**To Fill the Empty Spaces**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Dean, Sam, OFC (GEN)

* * *

The empty spaces between them were never filled with words, even if Sam used a deliberate vocabulary. 

He was _fine_. Everything was under _control_. He could earn the trust of strangers with a smile but Dean's jaw clenched every time Sam said there was nothing to _worry_ about.

Dean cracked jokes, tapping out a rhythm on every scratched motel table between Wisconsin and the open road, but the skin around his eyes stretched tight from his too-bright smile.

She was no stranger to empty spaces, to places full of unspoken words that ached, but all she could do was watch.

* * *

A/N: 

The title is a lyric from the song "Empty Spaces" by Pink Floyd. The prompt I specifically used for this one was _Say Anything… _The OFC could be generic but I did have a specific one in mind when I wrote this piece.


	2. They Are to Blame

**They Are to Blame**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters**: Dean/OFC (HET)

* * *

"I bet you were never in detention."

"I was. Once."

"You're kidding me, right? You never even _thought_ about cheating on a test."

"I was a senior in high school and we were reading _Hamlet_. Our school used an expurgated version of the play with most sexual references excised and I… I told the teacher that we couldn't understand the play without its sexual subtext."

"Jesus Christ! I'm screwing some dorky chick who got detention for a Mel Gibson movie."

"What about you?"

"Nope. Dad would have kicked my ass."

"So _you're_ a goody-two-shoes."

"Fuck, no! Just never got caught."

* * *

A/N:

The title is from one of Ophelia's speeches in _Hamlet_:

_By Gis and by Saint Charity,  
Alack, and fie for shame!  
Young men will do't, if they come to't;  
By cock, they are to blame.  
Quoth she, before you tumbled me,  
You promised me to wed.  
So would I ha' done, by yonder sun,  
An thou hadst not come to my bed._

The prompt I specifically used for this one was _The Breakfast Club_. The OFC could also be generic but I had a specific one in my mind when I wrote this, too.


	3. Today, I Don't Need a Replacement

**Today, I Don't Need a Replacement**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Dean/OFC (HET)

* * *

Sam invited a foreign exchange student to dinner back in high school. They'd spent hours trying to convince some poor kid from Pakistan that they were normal over a fried chicken dinner Dad bought from KFC. 

Oak Lawn was a goddamn country, with its well-kept lawns and sprawling houses. The Winchesters were prisoners in the backyard of the largest family he'd ever met, a stream of names that he'd already forgotten. They didn't fit in suburbia.

But Penny showed him a table full of food, including three kinds of pie, and her smile was the invitation that made him stay.

* * *

A/N: 

The title is a lyric from the song "Solsbury Hill" by Peter Gabriel and the OFC in this one is Penny Hillsworth from my _Gobsmacked_ 'verse. The specific prompt was _Better of Dead_. I think I used every John Cusack movie on the list!


	4. Three Notes Can Live in Harmony

**Three Notes Can Live in Harmony  
**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: G

**Characters**: Dean, Sam, OFC (GEN)

* * *

She learned about spirit animals from a book in college.

Sam was Wolf, bounding around like a puppy in his enthusiasm until he needed to protect the Pack; steadfast and spiritual. Dean was Lion, fighting for brotherhood and family with a throbbing roar; courage and sacrifice. 

They both had a little Coyote in them, charting their life on the North Star while mischief chased their heels.

They listened, silent and embarrassed, until Charlotte told them she was a guppy.

Dean poked her arm, laughing about fish swimming in their own crap, but Sam smiled and shook his shaggy head.

"_Salmon_."

* * *

A/N:

The title of this story is a lyric from the song "Calling the Salmon Home" by Tony Ultimate. I used the prompt for _The Truth About Cats and Dogs_, albeit with some license. 

I'm happy with the spirit animals I chose for all three of the characters; there are several good resources out there if you're interested in learning more.


	5. The Sky Won't Snow and the Sun Won't Shi

**The Sky Won't Snow and the Sun Won't Shine**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Winchester/OFC (HET)

* * *

Thunder pushed him through her front door. 

The boy had 'drifter' etched in the hungry way his eyes watched Bethany shiver and breathe slowly around sobs; body shifting to protect her from whatever it was he rescued her granddaughter from - even though it was gone.

Last time thunder pushed someone into her life, it had been Daddy's general store and Walt was itching to stop wandering. Steve was running from so many howling things that no amount of wanting would make him stop.

But her granddaughter would learn that lesson soon enough when lightning pushed him back out the door.

* * *

A/N: 

The title is a song lyric from "Desperado" by The Eagles. I used the prompt for _The Bachelor_. You can figure out the identity of the POV character if you've read the first chapter of "Cowboy Smile." Not to mention the identity of the Winchester involved…


	6. I Could Write a Book

**I Could Write a Book**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: G

**Characters**: Sam/OFC (HET, Teen!Chesters)

* * *

"Could you help me, please?"

She recognized the cadence of a gangly kid with pimples on his forehead.

They'd met in the library, reaching for the same book. He stammered an apology and she giggled and after that they were friends - doing calculus proofs for fun and researching those whacked urban myths he took so seriously.

He'd kissed her cheek on the day he left, trudging back to the big black car where his older brother waited for him. She didn't run after him, just went back to class.

"You look good, Sam."

"Sally?"

He still had the same smile.

* * *

A/N:

The title is based on the song "I Could Write a Book" from the _When Harry Met Sally_ soundtrack. Guess which prompt I used? I have no idea where the OFC came from; she was just there when I came up with the idea, a girl who did calculus proofs for fun and didn't think Sam was weird when he was researching urban myths in the library. (Because you know he researched stuff just to remember it later…)


	7. Rising With the Heat

**Rising With the Heat**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters**: Dean/OFC (HET)

* * *

"Oh, dear God!"

"Pretty damn impressive, isn't it?"

"Other words come to mind."

"You know you _want_ to touch it. It won't bite."

"I'm not sure I _want_ to come between the two of you."

"Seriously, I mean it."

"You've been _pumping_ it for five minutes. Won't I just be in the way?"

"Go ahead."

"It's so…big. Don't you think you're overcompensating for something?"

"Fuck, no! It _rocks_! And you know you want it."

"You're right. Who can resist the biggest Nerf rocket launcher known to man? Take me now."

"You're going down before I shoot you with my missile."

* * *

A/N:

The title of this one is a lyric from the song "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler and I used the prompt _Ten Inch Hero_. I know it's about a sub shop but…I couldn't resist. The world needs more Nerf rocket launcher schmoopy snark. It's also a companion piece to "There's a Fine, Fine Line."


	8. A Perfect Little World That Doesn't Even

**A Perfect Little World That Doesn't Even Need You**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Sam (GEN)

* * *

If the prophecy was true, angels were everywhere. 

Well, the descendants of angels – diluted down to least common denominators, like strong intuition or quick reflexes; descendants just as human as everyone else, except for the twelve raised high. _Exalted_, the thing murmured. _To follow you. _

Dean didn't believe a word.

He wasn't sure he believed it, either – for all that he blew a succubus to pieces with his brain. It started with a sluggish eddy inside his veins, sigils flowering across his chest, right before he closed his fist.

He used to believe in angels.

Now Sam wasn't so sure.

* * *

A/N: 

The title of this one is a song lyric from "Strange Angels" by Laurie Anderson. I used the prompt _City of Angels_ with a _lot_ of poetic license.


	9. So Many Songs We Forgot to Play

**So Many Songs We Forgot to Play**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Sam/OFC (Het)

* * *

Dean wasn't buying the whole 'I'm just double-checking the floor plan' defense the third time Sam walked back into the Dutchess County Records office; Dean wanted to finish the job and go. 

Then again, Dean couldn't wait to leave Poughkeepsie the last time, either – stuck in some job at a gas station instead of helping Dad hunt. Three months that seemed like a lifetime, every minute bearable because of her.

Sally smiled at him when he stepped up to the counter, number in hand. "Can I help you, Sam?"

"Yeah. You want to get some coffee later?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

A/N: 

The title to this one is a lyric from the song "Forever Young" by Alphaville. My prompt was _New York Minute_ and since I didn't feel inclined to write dialogue that included "This dog is my life," I opted for a broad interpretation. Poughkeepsie, by the by, is the capital of Dutchess County in New York state.


	10. Catholic Girls

**Catholic Girls**

This is a drabble, written in response to the **Chick Flick Moments **challenge at the spn-het-love community on Livejournal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine. The Colt isn't mine. Wish the car was mine. 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters**: Dean/OFC (Het)

* * *

"_Every_ friend you had in Catholic school was a guy?"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"And you spent time with them?"

"_Both_ of them."

"So how much time are we talking about, exactly?"

"When I wasn't doing homework? We'd watch movies together."

"Did you go to the CYO? Like in that Zappa song…"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking? I _did_ have a boyfriend."

"So that's a _third_ dude. You're killing me!"

"My heart weeps, Mr. I've Forgotten How Many Girls I've Screwed."

"Why bring that up? For the hot make-up sex?"

"Can we skip to that?"

"Works for me."

* * *

A/N:

I have waited a long time to finally reference "Catholic Girls" by Frank Zappa. (Everyone should listen to _Joe's Garage_ at least once in their lifetime.) I used the prompt _Boys on the Side_ for this.


End file.
